Unforgiven
by whatif005
Summary: Tiago Rodriguez, known commonly among MI6 as Agent 003, is one of the best agents of his time. He's a brilliant genius, but even he doesn't know what lies in store for him. Prequel to Skyfall. Raoul Silva/Tiago Rodriguez's backstory.
1. Prologue

He laughed, jeeringly.

"You're smaller than I remember!"

M kept a straight and serious face, taking in the scene that stood in front of her. The man she had once betrayed had now betrayed her. She should have seen it coming.

"Whereas I barely remember you at all," she retorted.

"Strange," he said back. "For me it feels just like yesterday. Are you surprised?" he asked, turning upon his chair so that his body faced her too.

"Not particularly," she lied. "But then you always were a slippery one."

"Maybe that's why you liked me so much," he suggested.

"You flatter yourself," she replied. He had been her favorite agent at one time. He was an amazing genius and he had once even been an amazing man too. She wouldn't see another agent comparable until the likes of James Bond came around, although Bond was a bit more shoot-now-ask-questions-later when it came down to it than Rodriguez had ever been. It was not a bad thing on Bond's behalf, but Tiago Rodriguez had just done his job differently.

"Oh," he said with sarcastic pain. "No remorse. Just as I had imagined."

"Regret is unprofessional," she told him, though she thought to herself that she must then have been unprofessional all these years because she did regret what she had done. She was just now paying for it in ways she never would have imagined.

He began to laugh again.

"'Regret is unprofessional,'" he quoted her. "After the six hostages were freed and we were left behind, Anna and I," he paused. "Oh, you recall Anna Davis, right? The other agent you left behind that day? I'm sure she would remember you."

M just stared at him, listening.

"Anyways, they brought the both of us to a facility of theirs where they began interrogating us. Both of us kept our mouths shut. I couldn't help but try to stop them when they began to torture and beat her. I would've done anything. I tried to tell them she didn't know anything, but then they untied me, put a gun against my head, and placed one in my hand. They said, 'If she doesn't know anything she is useless.' Anna looked at me and told me to do it but I loved her. So, of course, instead of just putting a bullet through my brain, they removed the gun from my hands and marched me over so I was right in front of her. I remember every detail of her face from that moment, the way her green eyes shined even in the dim light, the curve of her cheeks," he sighed, lost in thought. "But mostly I remember the hole in her forehead that the Chinese operative put there a second later."

He looked down and then back at M, trying to keep himself together.

"The most unforgettable memory I have of the woman I loved is the one where her brains were shot out in front of me. I would much rather it was of us making love or talking about the world or even just the time we met. But, every time I try to think of those moments, I am only given that one last image. It's really a shame," he said, shaking his head at the end.

"They kept me for five months in a room with no air. They tortured me. And I protected your secrets. I protected you. But they made me suffer. And suffer. And suffer. Until I realized…it was you who betrayed us. You betrayed us," he explained. "So, I had only one thing left. My cyanide capsule in my back left molar. You remember, right?"

Of course M remembered. Back at the time, agents who knew certain information were required to have one of their molars removed and replaced with a fake one that held inside it a lethal cyanide capsule. If the agent was put in a position where he needed to take his life to save his country, he had a quick option. All you had to do was break the tooth and then the capsule. She said nothing still.

"So, I broke the tooth and bit into the capsule. And it…" he stopped again to gather himself. "It burned all my insides. But I didn't die. Life clung to me like a disease."

He laughed sadly and then moved onto his knees, inches from the glass of the cage that surrounded him.

"And then, I understood why I had survived. I need to look in your eyes one last time."

M swallowed the lump that had been growing in her throat. She glanced to the side and met the eyes of James Bond, who stood listening.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," she said.

He nodded.

"Mr. Silva, you're going to be transferred to Belmarsh Prison Where you'll be remanded in custody until the Crown Prosecution Service deem you fit to stand trial for…"

M was interrupted by him as he stood up.

"Say my name. Say it. My real name. I know you remember it."

"Your name is on the memorial wall of the very building you attacked," she responded, realizing at once that this man was no longer worthy of her guilt. "I will have it struck off. Soon, your past will be as nonexistent as your future. I'll never see you again," she finished and turned to leave. As her and the others who had witnessed the conversation reached the door, he yelled back from inside.

"Do you know what it does to you? Hydrogen Cyanide?"

They all turned back around. He knelt down on one knee and put his hand to his mouth. He slowly pulled out what appeared to be dentures affixed to a piece of metal. As he removed it, his lower left eyelid fell and his left cheek caved inwards. His top row of teeth were all gone except for a few deformed pieces in the front.

"Look upon your work, Mother," he said.

She looked at him, feeling guilt once again as the horrible sight filled her eyes, before gathering herself and leaving the prisoner to await his transfer.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE – 003**

"Next door on your right, 003."

He held his gun at the ready as he hurried through the hallway.

"How many hostages did they get?" he whispered so that only M could hear him through his earpiece.

"Six," she replied.

He tried to hold his tongue but failed.

"I could've stopped them and you know that," he said.

"Perform your orders, 003. Do not question them. There are still two captives in that room."

Reluctantly, he did as he was told. There was a light coming from the room ahead. When he reached it, he peered in. The walls were made of glass and they looked out across the heart of London. Beautiful, but not quite comforting in the middle of a hostage situation on the 31st floor of a skyscraper. There was a muffled sound of a woman crying and as he took a second look, he could make out three figures. Two of them, a man and a woman, were tied together back to back on the ground. There was another man standing next to them.

He overheard the man say something in Chinese and a second later the sound of a gunshot filled his ears. He ran into the room, his gun pointed at the man who was pointing his at the head of the woman. The other hostage was dead.

"I suggest you put that down," he said to the man.

He laughed and cocked his pistol.

"If I had four guns on me, I wouldn't be laughing," 003 suggested.

The man looked him up and down. 003 raised his hand and held up one finger. Three bright red dots appeared on the man's chest a moment later.

"Put the gun down," he said as the man looked down at the lights.

He raised his hands in the air and took a step back. He lowered his right hand to place the gun on the table beside him in an act of surrender, but as soon as the metal hit the wood, shots rang out and the glass windows shattered all around them. The man fell backwards and landed on the floor with a thud. The bullets stopped.

"003, do you read me?"

He ran over to the woman to untie her.

"Why were those shots fired?" he asked, angrily.

"Get the girl out of there and down to the 1st floor. We have paramedics in the lobby."

"M, why were those shots fired?" he yelled.

There was no reply.

The woman had silent tears falling from her eyes as he cut the rope from her. He noticed that she was covered in the blood of the man she was tied to. Once he freed her hands, she quickly tore the duct tape from her mouth and moved herself away from the lifeless body behind her.

"Thank you," she said, a few tears still traveling down her cheeks. She stood herself up and brushed the small pieces of glass from her hair and shirt.

"Did they get it?" she asked, turning to him.

"No," he replied. "We were able to move the information from the system in time."

She nodded and then bent down to the dead operative and removed something from his coat pocket. It was a small timer, reading 05:31 and falling with every second.

"Tell MI6 to clear the building," she ordered, showing him the timer.

"M," he spoke. "Get everyone out now and far away from the building. Evacuate the area. We have five minutes."

He looked back at her.

"Let's go."

They ran from the room and down the hallway. He stayed a few steps ahead of her.

"They cut the power to the elevator, we'll have to take the stairs," he said, pushing the doors to the stairwell open.

"Will we make it in time?" she asked, worriedly.

"We don't have another choice so we'll find out," he answered.

It seemed as though they were flying as they rushed downwards at a speed she didn't even know she could run. Her lungs burned and her shins felt like they would shatter at any moment. She guessed it was better than being blown to pieces. When they finally reached the bottom, he asked how much time was left.

"Forty-one seconds," she said, concernedly.

The red exit sign was a blur as they sprinted out of the building and into the chilly air. She followed him as they pushed themselves further and further away from MI6's Foreign Intelligence building. The streets had been cleared and there was no person or vehicle in site. Her heart throbbed wildly in her throat, making it even harder to breathe. She quickly glanced at the timer.

"5 seconds!" she yelled.

He stopped next to a tall brick building called Vanilla Café as she came to a halt besides him. He grabbed her and pulled them against the wall facing opposite of the skyscraper. As he did so, the sound of the explosion filled their ears. She felt the ground shake ever so slightly beneath them as they stood against their barrier, trying to catch their breath.

"003, are you there?" M sounded through his earpiece.

"Vanilla Café," he answered.

"Stay there. We'll send a car."

He peered over the corner of the wall to get a visual on what had happened. Smoke was emanating from the scene. From what he could see, the 31st floor no longer existed. He moved back and turned to face her. She had finally caught some of her breath.

"Anna Davis," she managed. "Nice to meet you, 003."

Headlights appeared swiftly on the road next to them.


End file.
